Chatroom Mania
by Prongywong
Summary: The marauders discover the joys of chatrooms. This could be interesting....
1. Hyphenation

**Characters etc belong to JKRowling. She rocks :)**

_I shall try to post 1 chapterr a day. Chatroom maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaania. _

_

* * *

__Moony is italicised _

James is plain

**Sirius is bold**

Peter is underlined

* * *

**--FurryFace has signed in—**

**--Womaniser has signed in—*

_Who's Womaniser?_

**It's Sirius. Duh**

_What's with the name?_

**You can talk!**

**--QuidditchMan has signed in—**

Yo

_Somebody thinks they're a gangster_

Hehe. Furryface.

**I know it's so gay**

_Hey! I am not gay. _

...

**...**

_I. Am. Not. Gay. _

...

**...**

_Hmph :( _

_Angry face. _

**Nice face (!)**

Yeah, very straight.

**--RatBoy has signed in--**

_..?_

..?

**..?**

_RatBoy? Seriously?_

**I'm Sirius. **

What's wrong with RatBoy?

_Nothing_

*cough*EVERYTHING*cough*

***Hi5 Prongs!***

*Hi5 Padfoot* :)

_Don't be mean to Peter_

We're NOT mean to Petey-Wetey

**Yeah, we lurve Petti-poo**

Petti poo?

You forgot the hyphen

_A nickname's not a nickname without the hyphenation!_

**...**

...

...

_What?! I try and be funny and look where it gets me. _

Oh! You were trying to be funny!

**Ha. Ha. *unenthusiastically***

L.O.L. at Padfoot

**L.O.L.?**

_Muggle term. I believe it means 'Laugh Out Loud'_

*Sigh*

**What does sigh stand for?**

It doesn't. I was sighing at the idiocy of our dear friend Moony

**Furryface silly!**

I want Lily-flower to get one of these chatroom thingybobs.

_James, you forgot the hyphen in chat-room._

**Remus?**

_Yeah?_

**Shut up.**

Hehe.

I have a question

What is it?

Why are we on a chat-room whatsit thingy, when we all share a dorm and we're sitting next to each other anyway?

...

**...**

_..._

I'm gonna go now...

**--QuidditchMan has signed off--**

**Seeya 2moz guys!**

_2moz?_

**Tomorrow. Thanks Moony, you wasted a whole 3 seconds of my life that it took to write that. **

_Yay. _

**--Womaniser has signed off--**

**--Furryface has signed off--**

Byebye

**--RatBoy has signed off--**

* * *

_Next time, I'll add Lily.  
How interesting..._


	2. Armwrestling

_Moony is italicised _

James is plain

**Sirius is bold**

**Lily is bold underlined**

* * *

**--GreenQueen has just signed in--**

**--Furryface has just signed in--**

**What is this Remus?**

_How did you know it was me?!_

**Furryface? Well – ahem – it's kinda obvious**

_Hmph. _

**--Womaniser has just signed in--**

**Evaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans!**

**Oh Prongs is gonna be pleased :D**

**Oh no. Potter's coming?**

_Unfortunately_

**--QuidditchMan has just signed in--**

LILY FLOWER

IM OFF TO CHANGE MY NAME!

**--QuidditchMan has signed out--**

_..._

**...**

**...**

**--LilyLover has just signed in—**

Hello

_Hello_

**Hello**

**Hi!**

*Awkward silence*

**Prongs is lost for words.**

**I'm off to throw myself off the astronomy tower**

**Byebye**

****--Womaniser has gone off the chatroom whatsit--****

**Sirius, we know you're still here**

**How?**

_Firstly, you wrote 'gone off the chatroom whatsit' instead off 'signed out'_

_Secondly, you DIDN'T hyphenate chat-room, when I specifically told you to!_

_Thirdly, the message is written in your font_

_And lastly, you just said 'How?'_

**Whatever. **

Poor Paddywhack.

**Paddywhack?**

**With a knick-knack paddywhack, give the dog a bone!**

Gary Oldman came rolling home!

**Who's Gary Oldman?**

I dunno

_He is a muggle actor_

**An ugly one**

LILY FLOWER! I AM SHOCKED. How insensitive!

**Oh shut up!**

...

**Where's Petti-Poo?**

_He's got detention_

**Oh yeah! For doing that **_**thing**_** to Snivellus**

_That was pretty funny..._

**What did he do?**

**Erm – somebody put a sign on his arse saying "Slughorn was here!"**

_And all evidence pointed towards Peter_

**That doesn't sound like Peter!**

**Ahem – cue Prongs**

...

_Why isn't he talking?_

Dear Lily-flower told me to shut up!

**Oh now he chooses to listen to me!**

:)

**Prongs I'm ashamed! Listening to a – a – a girl!**

**What's wrong with girls?**

**Well you're clearly the inferior species**

**Oh yeah?!**

**Oh yeah :)**

**No offence Evans**

**Offence taken!**

**I challenge you to an arm-wrestling match**

**Hahahahahahahahahaha. No. **

_Are you scared Padfoot_

Padfoot's a chicken! Padfoot's a chicken

**Actually I'm a dog. And I resent your cruel words. **

_He speaks the truth_

See! I speak the truth. Hear that Evans?

**Shut up**

**Black. Me and you. In the common room. Now**

Why can't she say that to me?

**Fine. **

**But don't blame me when I beat your quite nice arse. **

Hey! Eyes off her arse! It's all mine!

**Potter! My **_**arse**_** does not belong to you, or anyone else for that matter**

**And **_**quite**_** nice? Hmph. **

**Let's go.**

**Right. **

**--GreenQueen has signed out--**

**--Womaniser has signed out--**

I'm upset

_Why?_

Cos I don't think Lily likes me...

_..._

_No comment_

I hate you

_I hate you more_

Not possible.

_Was it you who pulled the prank on Snivellus?_

Maybe

_Was it you who framed Peter?_

Maybe

_Don't you care how _he_ feels about that?_

Maybe

_Shut up._

Maybe

_Oh now you're just copying and pasting that aren't you_

Maybe

_You're not even reading my messages_

Maybe

_Hmph._

**--Womaniser has just signed in--**

So?! What happened?!

_Oh now he pays attention_

Padfoot?

**I'd rather not talk about it**

Uh-oh

_So where's Lily_

**Off flaunting her victory. **

Nice.

_So you lost?_

**Maybe**

_Well did you?_

**Maybe**

_Not this again... :_

That's a strange face

_I believe they're called emoticons_

**--GreenQueen has just signed in--**

**HA! I BEAT YOUR FAT ARSE, BLACK!**

**Fat arse?**

Ouch.

***Glares evilly***

You shouldn't have said that...

_Definitely not..._

**LILY EVANS, I HAVE A B-E-A-UUUUUUTIFUL ARSE! MANY MANY GIRLS OVER THE YEARS HAVE TOLD ME SO. AND ONE GUY. **

_Sirius, that doesn't count! I was drunk!_

Oh and I suppose you mean to tell me that I have a massive –

_OK! SOME THINGS ARE NOT MEANT TO BE REPEATED. _

**Hehe**

**I hate you Evans**

**Right back at ya**

_Touché_

Indeed.

**I don't wanna be disgraced by her company any longer**

**--Womaniser has signed out--**

**Goodbye remus**

**--GreenQueen has signed out--**

_Seeya James_

_Oh yeah, I'll take the freezing charm off your keyboard now_

**--Furryface has signed out—**

I hate you Moonpants

**--LilyLover has signed out--**

* * *

_Comments and suggestions? x_


	3. My fellow prick

_Moony is italicised _

James is plain

**Sirius is bold**

Peter is underlined

**Snape is bold underlined**

* * *

**--Womaniser has just signed in--**

**--PotionsMaster has just signed in--**

**What a gay name! Potions master!**

**Hey!**

**And who are you, filthy boy?**

**Severus Snape**

**I am not a filthy boy!**

**--LilyLovingQuidditchMan has just signed in--**

Hey Sirius. I combined my two names to make one big one!

**I know a big one**

A big what

**A big ONE**

LMAO. And I'm guessing that's MINE.

**You are disgusting**

Who's the potions master?

**Snivellus**

GROSS!

You'd better disinfect that _keyboard_ after you use it!

**What's a keyboard?**

**That thing you're typing on, moron**

**Your words hurt me**

**Good**

I am appalled Snivellus! How could you?

**--Furryface has just signed in--**

_Hello my fellow students_

Hello my fellow idiot

**Hello my fellow prick**

_Hmph._

_And who is the newcomer? _

Snivelly

**Greaseface**

**--RatBoy has just signed in--**

**My name is Severus Snape actually!**

_Ahem .. sure..._

**It IS!**

We refuse to believe that

**I hate you so much**

Yay. Happy face - :D

**What the fuck face - :|**

_Mind your language boy!_

Yeah you rude fac

**Fac?**

Yes, fac!

_Are you sure you didn't just try to type face and accidentally type fac. _

Nooo...

Rude face doesn't make sense anyway

See! Peter's on my side. Speaking of which, where's Padfoot.

**Mmm.. ryerght hwere**

Excuse me..?

_I think he's trying to say 'right here'_

Is there a reason why you're failing to type so epically?

**Mnaikng oourt wythn grlo**

_..._

...

**...**

...

**Phew. She's gone. I was **_**trying**_** to say, Making out with a girl.**

Woooop, Padfoot scored!

_Way to pick your timing Sirius_

**You disgust me**

**You're just jealous**

**You'll never get a girl**

I bet you're a .. a .. a VIRGIN

**Gasp! **

_Come on, cut him a little slack!_

Well, are you Snivellus?

**Erm...**

=0

_=0_

**Snivelly doesn't get any! Snivelly doesn't get any!**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA.

_Hehe. Snicker. Pfft. _

What, may I ask, is wrong with being a virgin?

**Not getting any!**

Duh!

**Snivellus disgusts me**

More than words could ever say

**Yeah**

**I am proud of my sexual status**

**...**

_..._

...

...

**What?**

**Sexual status..?**

As in your homosexuality?!

**What the – no!?! I am **_**not**_** gay!**

Sure...

**Sure...**

**I'm NOT**

_Sure....._

Isn't it fun when Moony joins in!

**Definately**

_It's spelt definitely_

And how would _you_ know!

_McGonagall told me off for spelling it wrong in my Transfiguration essay. *sigh*_

**Geek. He knows everything.**

It's so gross.

_Hmph. Goodbye fellow students_

Goodbye fellow idiot

**Goodbye fellow prick**

**I hate you**

**--Furryface has signed out--**

**--LilyLovingQuidditchMan has signed out--**

**You know you love me, really**

**Lies!**

**--Womaniser has signed out--**

**It's all lies!**

**--PotionsMaster has signed out--**

* * *

_Hehe. More to come. :)  
Snape is such a loser man!_


	4. Moony's furry place

_Moony is italicised _

James is plain

**Sirius is bold**

Peter is underlined

**Lily is bold underlined**

* * *

**--GreenQueen has just signed in--**

**--LilyLovingQuidditchMan has just signed in--**

**Oh good god **

Lily-flower!

**Potter**

Have you noticed my amazing name?

**Unfortunately**

You're not pleased?!

**No**

**--Womaniser has just signed in—**

Pads!

**Prongs!**

And how ze how are you?

**How ze how**

Yes

**I hate you guys**

But why???!???!?!?

**You repulse me**

**I know I tend to touch myself in unbeknown places but still...**

**OH! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!**

Hahahahahahahahahaha! Go Padfoot!

***Bows***

*--FurryPLACE has just signed in--**

**Oh my God**

**Remus, is there a reason why you're name is FURRYPLACE?!**

_What the – I didn't do that! Who the – what the - _

**Oh my God! So where **_**is**_** this furry-place?**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_Why do I get the funny feeling that James was the mastermind behind this.._

**No idea...**

**HAHA! GO PRONGS!**

I know, I'm amazing!

*Bows*

***Applauds***

_This is NOT funny :'(_

Haha, he made a crying face

**LMAO**

Lmao?

**Laughing my arse off**

**Sirius!**

XD

**What does that stand for?**

It's a face!

**Huh?**

Turn your head to the left

**It doesn't do anything...**

No the _left_

**Oh...**

...

**Oh I SEE**

**What a retarded face..**

**Remus, are you ok?**

_*Sniff* no.._

**Awww**

**Poor thing**

_Yeah..._

Poor HIM?! What about me! I had to sneak onto his laptoppy whatsit and hack onto his account and all sorts...

**Poor Prongs**

Poor me...

_How d'you guess my password?_

It wasn't hard

It was soft!

Kidding

It was hungrylikeawolf19

_Thanks James!_

**Thanks James!!**

**Hehehehehe. Mwahaahahahahahahaha!**

...

**...**

_..._

**He. He. He. **

_I HATE YOU ALL_

**Gasp!**

_Not you_

**Yay**

Stop seducing my lady!

_I'm not!_

**I'm not your lady!**

**You are**

You are

**Jinx!**

Jinx?

**You can't speak until I say your name!**

---

**Hahahahaha**

**Well this could be fun**

_Thank you Sirius_

**I helped Moony?**

**AAAAAAAAAARGH!**

**James Potter ! James Potter! James Potter!**

Phew !

I thought you'd gone over to the gay side!

**Neverrrrrr!**

_I am not gay!_

_And don't use unnecessary Rs!_

**Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine**

_Or 'I's_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOkay**

_Or Os!_

**Hehe**

_I hate you too_

**Oopsy. Gtg**

Got to go!

**Yes...**

I knew that one!

**--Womaniser has just signed out--**

**Gtg tooo**

**--GreenQueen has just signed out--**

**--LilyLovinghas just signed out

**--FurryPLACE has just signed out--**

**--RatBoy has just signed in--**

Hello?

Awww

**--RatBoy has just signed out--**

* * *

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review? x_


End file.
